Reflections
by naturerocs
Summary: The story of Snow & Alcott's daughter, beautiful & independent Autumn. When she's kidnapped & needs to get home as soon as possible, she gets some help from the dwarves. She meets a dashing con artist, greedy slave traders, and an even deadlier enemy. Along the way, she'll make new friends, and maybe even fall in love? It's a tale of adventure, romance, and humor, of course!
1. Meet the Gang

**Alright, so I absolutely loved the movie, and almost right away, I started thinking this up! So, it might be a little short, but I'm still thinking up some of the details. Hope you like it!**

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a beautiful, strong, independent princess who lived in the kingdom of Vaudeville (the vaudeville acts are named after this kingdom, because of everyone singing and dancing). This princess had many hard times in life. Her mother died in childbirth, her father disappeared for years when she was young, and she was raised by her evil stepmother. Thankfully, she was able to defeat her evil stepmother and take back the kingdom, and save her father, with the help of a strong, handsome prince (whom she later married) and seven dwarves (formerly thieves). But that's another story.

Anyways, after the princess, whose name, I should probably mention, is Snow White, and the prince, whose name was Alcott, got married, they had a beautiful baby girl. Unfortunately, the birth made Snow White very weak, yet they were just thankful that she didn't die, like her mother before her. This baby was just as beautiful as her mother was.

As was the custom, they waited a few months before naming her. By that time, they could already tell that the young princess was going to have beautiful auburn hair. Between that, and the fact that the baby was born in the fall, they decided to name her Autumn.

Now, Snow White decided that she didn't want her daughter to be completely defenseless, just in case the worst happened, and she had to fend for herself. So, as Autumn grew up, they taught her how to defend herself. They taught her how to swordfight, how to throw (rocks, knives, what have you), and her father even taught her how to shoot a bow and arrow. As a result, this princess grew up strong and independent, just like her mother.

Autumn also grew up with the love of horses, so every morning, she would go out for a ride. And this is where our story begins.

* * *

Autumn and Alcott stopped their horses in the clearing. Autumn looked at her father. "Something wrong?"

He looked at his horse and patted his mane. "I think Resquel's getting a bit tired. He is quite an old horse. I've had him since your mother and I got married." He smiled. "In fact, he was a wedding present from your grandfather."

Autumn smiled. "I know. I've heard those stories so many times, I've memorized them."

He laughed. "Well, hopefully, you won't have to go through any of those types of stories yourself."

She sighed. "Yeah, I won't have any excitement in my life. It'll just be boring."

"Yeah, well, don't go looking for 'excitement'. You know how your mother worries."

"She doesn't worry. _You_ worry. Mother just has a heart condition, and you don't help much with all your worrying."

He looked at her. "I am not worrisome!"

She gave him a look. "It took Mother and me how many years to finally convince you to teach me how to handle a sword? You were worried that I'd cut off a finger or something."

"Yeah, well, you're a girl, and…"

She looked at him.

"And…I was wrong, and I should have known that, since you're a girl, that you'd be more careful. And learn faster. And be better at it…"

She laughed. "Alright, you can stop. I won't tell Mother you almost slipped up like that."

He sighed exaggeratedly. "Thank you! Well, I think Resquel's had enough. I'm going to head back. Will you be alright?"

She raised an eyebrow at him.

"I know, I know. I worry too much. I'll see you back at the castle."

She smiled. "Alright, Daddy."

He turned and rode the other way, and Autumn looked around. She sighed. "So boring." She took the reins again and headed deeper into the forest.

After a while, she spotted something in a clearing. It looked like a dog. She frowned. It looked hurt. She got off and put the reins around a branch, and walked into the clearing.

The dog was holding one paw closer to him and kept licking it. She kneeled down. "Oh, what's wrong? Did you get a thorn in it?"

Suddenly, the dog looked up, and ran off the other way.

She frowned. "Okay. That was weird." She started to get up, when she felt something hit her across the head, and everything went black.

She slowly opened her eyes and winced. She had a huge headache. Her vision cleared and she stared up at seven men looking at her. Her eyes widened and she jumped and headed for her sword.

One of the men pointed his sword at her. "Nice try."

She stared at him and looked around at the other men. They were short. _Really_ short. In fact, they were dwarves. One had narrow eyes and looked like he was from one of the far east countries, one was a little chubby, one was bald, one was wearing a hat (he was the only one smiling at her), one had a goatee, one was dressed in animal furs, and the last one was a little more well-dressed than the others.

She straightened up (which wasn't that easy because the ceiling was a little low). "Who are you and what do you want?" She had been taught not to reveal that she was a princess, because that could lead into a whole other mess of things, like getting the idea to hold her for ransom.

The bald one nodded toward the others. "We're dwarves."

"I can see that."

He frowned. "I wasn't finished. You better watch your attitude. I don't like sarcasm unless it's comin' from _me_."

The well-dressed one looked at her. "You're welcome for saving your life, by the way."

She looked at him. "What do you mean? You're not the ones who hit me over the head?"

The first one gave her a look. "Do you really think we could?"

The chubby one shrugged. "Well, we've got the…" He stopped as all the other dwarves shushed him. He shook his head. "Never mind."

The well-dressed one looked back at her. "We saved you from the slave traders."

She stared at him. "Slave traders? There aren't any slave traders in this kingdom!"

He looked at her confused. "What kingdom do you think you're in?"

"Vaudeville."

They all smiled. The one with the hat looked at her. "Hey, that's where we're from! Nice place! Good rulers."

She looked at him. "You're talking like we're somewhere else."

The well-dressed one nodded. "Yeah, we're in Caramish."

She stared at him. "What? That's a three-month trip across the ocean!"

"Yep."

"How long have I been gone? My parents are gonna be worried sick! They're gonna think I'm dead! My mother can't handle that! It could kill her! How long have I been gone? What's the date?"

He looked at a calendar. "Uh, the fifth day of Welmin."

She frowned. "That's today."

"Yeah, that's what I just said."

"No, I mean, that was the date I got hit over the head. That makes a lot more sense, cause I don't care how hard you hit me, I wouldn't have been knocked out for three months."

The bald one frowned. "But then how would you have gotten here so fast?"

"I don't know! But that means there must be a way back that fast, because if I'm not back home by tonight, then my parents are gonna know something's wrong, and then my dad's gonna start worrying, and my mother has a heart condition, and she's already pretty weak, and this is gonna stress her out!"

He walked away and put his sword up. "Well, good luck with that!"

She stared at him and sighed. She should have figured they wouldn't help her. They were probably just a bunch of scoundrels, anyway. "Fine, but can you at least tell me who the slave traders are? They must know how to get back that fast."

The well-dressed one frowned. "Hold on…"

The bald one looked at him. "Oh, come on! You're not seriously suggesting we should help her!"

"Just wait! Who does she remind you of?"

He looked at her and shrugged. "No one! I've never seen her before!"

"Hold on! Look at her again. Now picture her with black hair, same eyes, paler skin, and same outfit, except the shirt's blue and off the shoulder, and the vest is a little fancier."

The one with the goatee smiled. "Snow!"

They all looked at her and smiled.

She stared at them. "What do you mean 'snow'?"

The well-dressed one looked at her. "Snow White. She's the princess of Vaudeville. Any relation?"

She looked at him. "Uh, yeah, she's my mother."

The bald one crossed his arms. "Hold on, you said your mother was weak. Snow White is _not_ weak."

"Well, she didn't use to be, but childbirth really took it out of her. It kind of runs in the family. Her mother died in childbirth."

"And your father's the stupid prince?"

She smiled a little. "I think he would resent that."

"Sounds like him."

The well-dressed one looked at the bald one. "Well?"

He looked at him. "You really think I'm gonna be able to say no to her?"

She smiled. "My parents did mention that my mother had seven friends who helped her and taught her how to fight and everything, but they never mentioned that you were…" She stopped before saying dwarves as they all looked at her. "Uh…so…uh, young!" She laughed a little nervously. "Uh, I expected you all to be like around my grandfather's age, but you're…younger."

The bald one nodded. "Nice save." He looked at everyone and clapped his hands together. "Well, let's get going."

The well-dressed one stopped them. "Wait, wait, wait! We haven't even introduced ourselves!" He looked at Autumn and started pointing around the room. "That's Wolf," he pointed at the one dressed in animal skins, who waved, "that's Grimm," the one with the goatee waved, "that's Half Pint," the one with the hat, "that's Butcher," the bald one, "that's Grub," the chubby one, "and that's Chuck, or Chuckles." The narrowed-eyed one laughed a little and waved. "Oh, and I'm Napoleon."

She smiled and nodded. "Nice to meet you all. Oh, and I'm Autumn."

Half Pint laughed. "First Snow White, now Autumn? What are you gonna name your kid, Rose? You know, cause of spring?"

She looked at him. "They named me that because I was born in the autumn, and my hair color reminded them of the leaves in autumn."

He looked at her. "Oh. Sorry."

Butcher rolled his eyes. "_Now_ can we leave?"

Napoleon gestured to the door, and they all went out the door. Napoleon stopped and looked at Autumn. "Ladies first."

She smiled and grabbed her sword and went out.

* * *

**Alright, so there's the first chapter! Hope you liked it! Please review!**

**:)**


	2. New Recruit

They walked downtown and started looking around.

Butcher led the way. "Now, since they're sleazes, they're probably at the local tavern. We should find them there."

They walked in, but Autumn stopped at the door. She looked at Napoleon. "Am I allowed in there?"

"Look at the way you're dressed. I don't think anyone's gonna mess with you. Especially considering who you're accompanied by."

She smiled.

They heard someone punch someone, and a crash.

Napoleon nodded. "Yeah, that's probably Butcher."

They walked in, and sure enough, they saw a guy lying in the remains of a table holding his jaw, and Butcher was rubbing his fist. He looked at them as they walked over and nodded towards the other side of the tavern. "Look who's here."

They looked over and saw a guy at a table by himself, counting some money. Autumn thought he looked kind of handsome. He had dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes, and a nice smile.

Butcher looked at her. "He used to work for the slave traders. Now he's a conman. He conned 50 pieces of gold out of Half Pint!"

Half Pint looked at him. "Hey, that wasn't my fault!"

"No, he was just smarter than you."

Chuckles started giggling.

Butcher looked back to Autumn. "He might know something about how you can get back."

Autumn nodded. "Well, then. Let's go and introduce ourselves, shall we?"

Butcher smiled and they all walked over to him.

The guy looked up and looked at the dwarves. "I didn't know the circus was in town." He smiled at Autumn. "And you must be the ringmaster's beautiful daughter."

She rolled her eyes. "Actually, I'm one of the unfortunate victims of your slave trader friends."

He frowned. "Alright, let's get one thing straight. They're not my 'friends'. The only reason I worked for them was cause I needed the money. Once I got enough to ditch that line of work, I started a more legitimate business."

Butcher scoffed. "Legitimate? You're a con artist!"

He smiled. "Well, it is an art. And quite a difficult one at that."

Butcher shook his head and started walking away. "This guy's not gonna help us."

The man stood up and gathered up his money. "Well, seeing as you don't want my help, and I probably couldn't have helped you anyway, whether it was revenge or what have you," He smiled at Autumn. "I'll just be off." He walked away and out of the tavern.

Napoleon smacked Butcher in the head.

Butcher glared at him. "Ow!"

"Now what are we gonna do? He was the only one who could help us get Autumn back before tonight! We can't exactly ask the slave traders!"

Autumn thought for a minute and sighed. "There's one thing I could try." She looked at them. "Just stay here for a minute. Don't follow me! I'll be back in a minute."

She walked out and found the guy leaning against the wall counting his money again. She sighed and walked up to him and smiled. "Hi."

He glanced at her. "I can't help you, sweetheart, so don't waste your breath."

Her jaw clenched. "I was just gonna tell you how clever you must be."

He looked at her. "What?"

She smiled. "A con artist must be clever. Especially a successful one. I was just gonna tell you that. And…I admire…that."

He smiled. "Thanks, but nice try."

She frowned and crossed her arms. "Alright, look. Where I come from, where I was kidnapped from, I'm a…" She sighed. "Well, I'm the princess. So if you help get me back, there's a big profit in it for you."

He looked at her. "How do I know you're telling the truth?"

She shrugged. "If you want to take that risk and not believe me, fine, I'll find somebody else to help me." She looked down the alleyway and nodded towards a guy down at the other end. "Like that guy. And he's cuter than you."

He glanced at the guy and scoffed. "_That_ guy?! He'll just get you into more trouble! No, I believe you. How much of a profit?"

She shrugged. "Uh, I don't know…"

"It's gotta be 10,000 in gold."

She smiled. "Well, I was going to offer 15,000, but 10,000 is fine."

He stared at her and smacked himself in the head. "Number one rule. Always let the other person make the first offer. Stupid."

She gestured to the door.

He frowned. "I have to work with them?"

"They're old family friends. Besides, they worked for years as expert thieves. They're an asset."

He smirked. "Expert thieves? Those little…"

Butcher glared at him as they walked out. "Who are you calling little?"

He stared at them. "Uh, no one."

Autumn smiled. "I got him to help us."

Napoleon frowned. "How?"

The guy smiled. "By offering 15,000 gold pieces."

Autumn frowned at him. "10. You said 10,000."

He looked at her. "Oh, I was hoping you'd forgotten about that."

"I have a very good memory."

He nodded. "Well, anyway. The name's Rolan."

She looked at him. "Autumn. And these are Butcher, Napoleon, Half Pint, Grub, Chuckles, Wolf, and Grimm."

He stared at them, a little confused. "Uh, okay. Yeah, I already know Butcher."

Butcher glared at him as they walked back into the tavern.

Rolan looked at them as they sat down. "Alright, so…"

Butcher looked at him. "Get to the point."

Napoleon nodded. "Yeah, how do the slave traders get back and forth so fast when it should take three months?"

Rolan leaned forward and lowered his voice. "Portals."

Grub frowned. "What are portals?"

The dwarves all shushed him.

"Sorry."

Rolan rolled his eyes. "Portals are…like magic doorways. On one end is one place, like here. On the other end is another place, no matter how far away, like…" He looked at Autumn. "Where are you from?"

"Vaudeville."

"Right, like Vaudeville. It's just that. You just step through and you're there. In no time at all."

Autumn smirked. "You're calling it magic?"

"No. Magic's a dying breed. Everything's scientific now." He frowned. "Now, the portal requires two people to operate it."

Autumn smiled. "Great, so what's the problem?"

"Well, the two people have to be…emotionally connected."

Half Pint frowned. "Huh?"

Autumn smirked. "You can't be serious."

"What?"

"True love?"

Napoleon shrugged. "Now, Autumn. How do you think your mother saved your father?"

She frowned.

Wolf nodded. "Yeah, if it weren't for true love's kiss, your dad would have married the evil queen and be stuck as a puppy forever."

Rolan stared at her.

Autumn smiled a little. "Uh, my family's been through a lot."

He frowned and nodded. "Anyway, I've tried to open it with two people, including boy and girl, but it doesn't work. The only ones who can open it are the slave traders. So, I have an idea."

Autumn smirked. "There was no way you thought up a plan this fast."

He looked at her. "So what?"

"That means you were going to help all along."

He stared at her. "Do you want to hear it or not?"

* * *

**So, really sorry that it's been a while, and that it's so short. I'll try to work on it more!**

**Anyways, thanks for reading, and please review!**


	3. Teamwork

Rolan walked into the clearing where the portal was. The two slave traders were standing there, arguing. The man was tall and had dark brown hair and stubble, while the woman had long dark hair, matching her dark eyes.

The woman was glaring at the man. "It's your fault! You turned your back!"

"They came from behind me! They caught me by surprise!"

"A charging elephant would catch you by surprise!"

Rolan walked up to them. "Having some trouble?"

They stopped and stared at him.

The woman glared at him. "Oh, look what the cat dragged in. The coward."

Rolan smirked. "Now, now, Valencia. Don't be harsh."

The man scoffed. "Look who you're talking to."

Valencia glared at him.

Rolan smiled. "I have a proposition. Seeing as you're in a very bad spot, I have something you might want."

Valencia rolled her eyes. "I know I'm going to regret this, but what?"

"You lost one of your…merchandise, right?"

She narrowed her eyes. "Yes."

"Well, what if I found her for you? With my charm and good looks, I should be able to…persuade her to come here."

"How do you know so much about this?"

"I have my sources."

"Who?"

"Nuh-uh. Otherwise, what's the point in my source, cause you wouldn't tell them anymore."

She glared at the man.

Rolan rolled his eyes. "No, it's not Armitage. Now listen, I've managed to find out that she's a princess from the kingdom where you picked her up."

Valencia's eyes brightened. "Really?"

"Yeah, so if I get her back, you can send her back, get some very heavy ransom money."

"Ransom?"

"Yeah. I've heard about her kingdom. Very well off. Very _rich_. And she's the only heir, so they'd be desperate to get her back."

"What would you want in return?"

He shrugged. "Just a small percentage of the ransom money. Say…25%"

She smirked. "Fine. You find her, we'll give you a percentage."

"25%."

"Fine."

Rolan smiled. "Be back as soon as I can." He turned and walked off.

Valencia laughed and clapped her hands. "This is wonderful!"

Armitage frowned. "But now we have to cut him in!"

"You idiot, no we don't! If we find her before he does, we don't have to give him anything! He's an idiot for spilling all that information." She laughed again.

Rolan came walking back up, with Autumn behind him, her hands tied, glaring at him.

Valencia frowned. "That was fast."

He smiled. "Told you I could do it."

She crossed her arms. "If we give you 25%, that only leaves 50% for us."

"Not my problem. You agreed to 50%. Not my fault if you agreed to cut in that old hag."

She frowned and glanced around. "Watch your tongue. She tends to hear everything."

"You're talking about magic again. I don't believe in magic."

She glared at him and turned to a lever in the ground, muttering.

Autumn glanced back.

Rolan looked at her and lowered his voice. "It'll be fine, they'll be right behind us."

"I know." She turned back. "The only reason I'm trusting you to stay on our side is because my parents wouldn't offer ransom, so there's no chance of you turning on me for more money or whatever."

"You're parents wouldn't be willing to pay to get you back?"

"They'd fight first."

Rolan looked at her. "Must be nice to have parents that care so much about you."

She looked at him, a little surprised, and nodded. "It's a blessing."

Valencia sighed. "Alright, we're ready to go back."

Rolan smirked and leaned toward Autumn. "This part's awesome."

Valencia looked at Armitage. "Get her."

Armitage started for Autumn.

Rolan stepped in front of her. "Uh, just wait a minute…"

Valencia looked at him. "You agreed to hand her over to us."

"Yeah, but you're not gonna get the ransom money if you don't let me come."

She glared at him. "Why not?!"

"Well…uh…she's a fighter. No offense, but you two aren't nearly as strong as me. I can handle her. You can't."

Valencia frowned. "Fine. Whatever." She pulled the lever.

A circle of colored light started rotating next to the lever, big enough for a person to step through.

Valencia gestured to the portal. "Armitage, you go in first. Then Rolan and the princess, then me."

Armitage walked through the light and disappeared.

Rolan smiled at Valencia and led Autumn towards it.

Autumn held back. "I'm not sure I want to go through that thing."

Rolan looked at her. "It'll be fine. I've been through that thing tons of times, you've already been through it once. It'll be fine. You just take a step, you're back in your own forest."

She looked at him doubtful.

Rolan sighed and held out his hand. "I'll be right there with you."

She looked at him for a minute, then took his hand, and they walked through. He had been right, it was nothing special, they just took a step, and she was back in her own Vaudeville forest. She gave a sigh of relief.

Valencia stepped out behind them.

Rolan glanced at Autumn, and she nodded. Rolan looked around, and pointed one way. "This way to the castle."

Autumn smirked and didn't say that that was the complete opposite direction.

They took a few steps, and suddenly, Autumn cried out and sank to her knees, clutching her stomach.

Valencia looked over and frowned. "What is it?"

Rolan shrugged. "I don't know!"

Valencia sighed and walked over to them, followed by Armitage.

Autumn writhed in pain. She glanced at the portal as the dwarves climbed out and hid behind the trees. She counted seven, then looked up and sighed. "I'm fine now."

Valencia rolled her eyes. "Royal pain."

Autumn smirked as Rolan pulled her up.

Valencia glared at Armitage. "What are you doing here?! You're supposed to be turning off the portal!"

Armitage frowned. "Sorry! I just wanted to make sure she was okay."

Valencia rolled her eyes as he walked away. "Oh, you and that soft heart of yours! Why did I ever marry you?!"

"Now, don't get nasty."

Autumn and Rolan started backing up as Rolan untied Autumn's hands. They reached the edge of the clearing, where Napoleon handed Autumn her sword. Rolan drew his sword and cleared his throat.

Valencia turned to him and frowned, looking confused.

Rolan smiled. "Now!"

The dwarves jumped out and rushed towards the two slave traders.

Valencia screamed and put her hands up. "We surrender! Take her! Just leave us alone! We don't want any trouble!"

Autumn frowned. "Alright, that's _too_ easy."

Rolan shook his head. "Not really. She acts tough, but she's a big scaredy cat."

Autumn nodded. "Well, then, you heard her! Let's go!"

The dwarves kept watching the slave traders as the group left the clearing, and they headed for the castle.

* * *

After a two hour walk, they finally reached the castle, making it just before it got dark.

Autumn ran into the throne room. "Mother!"

Snow White walked in and smiled. "What's all the excitement about?"

Autumn looked at her. "Well…"

Snow White stopped and her smile grew wider. "Oh my gosh, I can't believe this!"

"What?"

She walked over and gestured to behind Autumn. "How did you find them?!"

Autumn turned around and looked at the dwarves standing behind her. "Oh. Well…"

Snow White smiled at her and hugger her. "This is so sweet! I can't believe you did this!"

Autumn smiled a little. "Well…"

Snow White turned her smile to the dwarves. "It is so good to see you all!"

The dwarves smiled and said their hellos, etc.

Snow looked around. "Napoleon couldn't make it?"

Everyone frowned and looked around. Autumn looked at the group of dwarves and counted. Only six. Napoleon was gone. She frowned at Rolan.

Rolan frowned and checked down the hallway they'd come down, looked at Autumn and shrugged.

Autumn looked at her mother. "Uh, Napoleon had some business to do."

Snow smiled. "Well, maybe next time."

"Yeah. Listen, I've got to see these guys back home, so I'll be out late. Not sure when I'll get back, might be tomorrow, or…some time."

Snow nodded and smiled. "Alright. I wish you guys could stay longer."

Autumn was already heading out the door, followed by Rolan.

Butcher smiled. "We'll probably visit again soon."

"Alright, well have a safe trip."

The dwarves nodded and rushed after Autumn and Rolan.

Autumn went outside and headed towards the stables. She stopped and glared at Rolan. "Did you do something?"

Rolan looked at her. "I didn't do anything! I've been next to you this entire time!"

She started to walk away. "Well, excuse me if I don't believe you."

He grabbed her arm and stopped her. "Autumn, I promise, I didn't do anything. I have nothing to do with this, and I promise I will help find him."

She looked at him for a minute. "You won't be paid for helping find him."

He stepped back and nodded. "Yeah, I know. And you don't have to pay me for helping you get home."

She frowned. "Then why are you helping me?"

He shrugged. "Why not?"

She sighed and crossed her arms. "Everything people do, they do for a reason. So why are you helping me if it's not for the money?"

He looked at her and sighed. "Alright…I like you. I think you're amazing, and…I want to help you. I don't want to see you upset."

She looked at him for a minute. "You don't even know me."

"No, but…I'd like to."

She smiled a little. "Alright."

He looked at her. "Alright what? Alright, I won't get paid at all for any of this, or alright, you'll let me help find Napoleon, or…"

"Alright to…all of it."

He smiled. "Alright."

The dwarves came running up, Butcher leading the way. "We've got find him!"

Autumn looked at them. "I know, guys. We will. We'll start by heading back to that portal."

* * *

**Alright, I am so sorry it's been so long since I updated! I've been caught up with one of my other stories, and then life in general. And I'm still developing the ideas for this story, so...**

**Anyways, new chapter! I'll try to get the next one up soon! Please review!**


	4. Old Enemies and New Shocks

Napoleon opened his eyes to find himself tied up in a dark room.

A woman walked up to him. His vision was still blurry, so he couldn't tell what she looked like. "Well, well, well. What have we here?"

His vision finally cleared up, and he frowned. "This is a lot worse than I thought, isn't it?"

* * *

They reached the portal to find the area deserted and the portal dead.

Rolan sighed and ran a hand over his face. "They've probably gone back to Caramish."

Autumn thought as she looked at the lever sticking out of the ground. "Well, all that guy did was pull the lever. It didn't look like magic or anything, and as for 'true love', that woman wouldn't be capable of loving anything unless it benefited her. I doubt she loved that man."

Grimm walked up to it. "So all we have to do it pull the lever, right?" He pulled it, but nothing happened.

Half Pint pushed him out of the way. "You're probably doing it wrong." He pulled it, still nothing happened.

Grub walked up. "I'll handle this." He pulled it, nothing.

Autumn just watched as the rest of them tried it, still nothing.

Butcher shook his head. "You're all idiots. Watch and learn." He pulled it, again, nothing.

Rolan just laughed.

Butcher glared at him. "Why don't you try it, hot shot?"

Rolan shrugged and walked over. He glanced at Autumn, and pulled it. Nothing.

Autumn sighed.

Suddenly, a light shot out of the ground and started spinning in the air. The portal was open.

They all looked at Rolan. Butcher frowned. "What did you do that we didn't do?"

He shrugged, looking just as confused. "I don't know."

Autumn smiled. "Who cares how? It's working!" She rushed through, followed by the dwarves and Rolan.

* * *

They made their way to the main street. Autumn looked at Rolan. "Did they have a hideout or something?"

Just as he started to answer, the two slave traders appeared with Napoleon. Valencia smiled. "Looking for someone?"

Autumn took a step forward, but Rolan held her back.

"You want this little runt back? Hand over the princess."

Rolan glared at her. "No."

"Agreed." Autumn stepped forward.

Rolan turned to her and lowered his voice. "What?! No! You can't do this!"

She glared at him. "Don't tell me what to do! This whole thing is because of me, and I am not going to let him suffer because of it."

He frowned. "I can't lose you, not now."

"I'll be fine." She smiled a little. "I'm amazing, remember?"

He smiled a little. "Yeah. I know." He leaned forward and kissed her. He pulled back and looked at her. "I will get you out. I promise."

She smiled. "I know." She walked around him and walked up to the slave traders. "Alright, you have me. Let Napoleon go."

Napoleon looked at her. "Autumn, don't do this…"

She sighed. "Would you men please stop telling me what to do?"

Valencia smirked and pushed Napoleon away towards the others. "Let's go."

Armitage grabbed Autumn's arm and pulled her away. She looked back at Rolan and the dwarves and gave a small smile.

* * *

They brought her to an empty building, into a dark room with a makeshift throne in it. On the throne was a woman. Autumn couldn't see her face in the dim light. They pushed her down on her knees in front of the throne.

The woman on the throne addressed the two slave traders. "Leave us." They walked out. The woman smiled. "It's important to know when you've been beaten, yes."

Autumn frowned. She'd heard that somewhere before.

The woman stood up. "You have interrupted a glorious franchise of slave trading, which has made me very cross."

Autumn crossed her arms. "Really?"

"Yes. And I would like to know just who is messing up my beautiful business?"

Autumn smirked. "Well, I'm afraid you're out of luck."

* * *

Napoleon frowned as Autumn disappeared around the corner. "Guys, we have to save her."

Rolan shot him a look. "Of course we have to save her."

"No, guys, we really have to save her. Now. I've seen their leader, I know who's behind all this, and Autumn is in huge trouble."

* * *

"You certainly have an attitude, don't you?"

Autumn smiled. "I've worked very hard at it."

"But I've seen that attitude somewhere before."

* * *

Napoleon frowned. "Seriously, guys, she is in huge trouble."

Butcher rolled his eyes. "Will you just tell us who it is?!"

He sighed. "The Queen."

The dwarves frowned.

"The former Queen."

Rolan frowned, confused.

"More importantly, the _evil_ Queen."

* * *

The woman stepped into the light. She seemed a bit older, a few wrinkles here and there, curly, auburn hair. She frowned. "I don't suppose you're related to Snow White?"

Autumn frowned. "You know my mother?"

The woman smiled. "Oh, of course. She's your mother. It all makes sense now. You have her eyes. And that hair…let me guess, your father is that gorgeous hunk of a prince with the amazing chest."

Autumn narrowed her eyes. "Let me guess, you're the evil queen."

The woman smiled and sat back down. "Well, evil is a strong word. Do they really call me that?"

Autumn shrugged. "Evil, crazy, mad, lunatic. You have a lot of names."

The woman frowned. "Well, I'd say that's taking it a bit too far. Although, you're very bold. You must get that from your father."

Autumn smiled. "Thank you."

"I didn't mean it as a compliment."

"Well, I'm taking it as a compliment."

The woman smiled as she stood up and started walking around Autumn. "Well, this is a very interesting turn of events."

Autumn frowned. "Tell me about it. My parents told me the story. You used up all your 'magic' and aged…a lot. How do you look this young? I mean you got old back then, and this was almost twenty years ago."

The woman smiled. "I have my ways. Now I have ways opening up to take back my glorious kingdom."

Autumn glared at her. "It was never your kingdom to begin with."

She turned back to Autumn. "I'll soon fix that. I would gather that your parents would be so willing to get their precious daughter back that they would even give up their kingdom."

"No, because I wouldn't let them. I'm an adult, I can make my own decisions, and there is no way I would let them."

"Yes, but you're an only child, right? So if I kill you, then there would be no one to take the crown. It would be open for anyone." She smiled and shrugged. "Like me."

Autumn scoffed. "The gentry wouldn't let you do that."

"Then I'll kill the gentry. They always annoyed me so much. Please tell me that hideous Baron is dead by now."

Autumn frowned. "Yes, but his son took over."

The woman frowned, confused. "His son?"

"He was married before he met you."

"Oh. Well, I'm sure he's just as hideous as his father was."

Autumn shut her mouth and blushed a little.

The woman looked at her and smiled. "Oh, he's not? Handsome, is he? Let me guess, the tall, dark, handsome type? And rich. Sounds better than your father. I could use him to get the throne back."

Autumn smiled. "Nothing you do will work."

"My methods worked for over ten years."

"Ten years is such a short time when you think about it. Especially considering how old you must be."

The woman glared at her. "Compared to forever, it is." She smiled. "But now, I have the secret to staying young forever. I could rule forever." She looked at her hair. "I'm thinking with my triumphant return, I'd try a different hair color. What do you think about black?"

Autumn smirked. "I think all those stories about how psycho you were are true. Did you really attack my mother with a couple of puppets?"

The woman just looked at her. "Disrespectful, aren't you? You get that from your mother."

"I show respect to those who deserve it. If you aren't getting any respect from me, that should tell you something."

She just looked at Autumn. "When I become Queen, the first thing I'm going to do, if I haven't already, which will be a huge surprise to me, will be to kill you."

Autumn crossed her arms defiantly. "I'd like to see you try. You couldn't beat my mother or my father, and I've got both of their training combined. I'm stronger."

The woman frowned. "So am I." She smiled. "Besides, you can't do much without a sword, and I don't think you'll be getting one anytime soon."

The door burst open, and Rolan ran in, followed by the dwarves. The dwarves surrounded Autumn as Butcher handed her her sword, all asking if she was okay.

Napoleon frowned. "Autumn, we need to get you out of here. This woman is…"

"My mother's former evil stepmother who took over the kingdom?" Autumn smiled.

"Uh, yeah."

Rolan knelt down next to Autumn. "Are you alright?"

Autumn smiled at him as the dwarves backed up, giving them their space, and focused their attention on the former Queen. Autumn nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. We've just been having an…interesting conversation."

Rolan glanced at the woman and frowned and stood up, pulling Autumn up with him. He frowned at the woman, confused. "Mother?"

* * *

**So...bit of an intersting twist. Sorry it's been so long! Although, I am continued this story, because I recently thought of an amazing way to end it, not that the end's coming any time soon. :)**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed! Please review!**


End file.
